


Opposite Directions

by WhisperOfWarmth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Kylux, Friendship/Love, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Same Sex Relationship, Sappy Ending, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform, The First Order, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: ((Really not much of a 'plot', just an excuse to write a very short fluffy Kylux blip))"He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." -Emily Bronte





	Opposite Directions

Hux leaned against a pillar, the cold of the marble sinking through his clothes, burning like fire. 

 

He fought against his gorge, feeling it snake its way up his throat like poison.

 

He looked down and realized, with mild shock, that his boot had been resting on top of a skull. The flamethrowers had melted the skin off this poor soul’s face, leaving the surprisingly white bone grinning at him in horrid chumminess.

 

The world was fading in and out, the colors and sounds blurring into a kind of slow, spreading numbness.

 

Was he fainting?  
It felt like it. 

 

He had only fainted once before in his entire life, and that was due to a particularly strong illness that ravaged his immune system.

 

He was aware that his vision was narrowing, and he found himself thinking that he needed to at least try and sit down, so that the fall wouldn’t be as consequential from a lowered height.

 

“General Hux?”

 

The voice, so smooth, so strong and deep, brought him back from the edge.

 

It was Kylo Ren, of course.  
His fellow commander.  
His fellow perpetrator of all the guts and gore in front of them.

 

Ren seemed to be having none of the same feelings as Hux did, at that moment. Rather, he looked calm, and refreshed. His step was light and easy as he walked over to where Hux was, and there was a small smile playing in his eyes.

 

“You look a bit ill, General. Your face is much paler than normal. Are you alright?"

 

Hux nodded, pressing his lips together. Then he quickly pulled himself together, shaking off his weakness and striding to meet Ren.

 

“Have the troopers located the map, yet?”

 

Ren nodded. “Yes. It’s currently on board the ship. So is everybody else, waiting for YOU.”

 

"Did your team interrogate the leader?"

 

Now Kylo looked at him in confusion. "Interrogate? For what?"

 

"I told you, before we left, that this man has, _had_ , intel regarding the whereabouts of the other insurgents. You were supposed to get that information, BEFORE killing him. That was the plan. My team goes in and rounds up the tribe, yours takes the leaders, gets the intel. For maker's sake, we went over this for an HOUR at the meeting yesterday!!"

 

Kylo closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to his forehead, before answering.

 

"Honestly, I do not remember you telling me this. I'm afraid it's too late now; the man is already cold."

 

Hux could feel his face turn red in anger.

 

"If you can't follow, a blindingly simple order, then perhaps we don't need to carry out joint missions anymore," Hux said, slowly, through gritted teeth.

 

"Oh, get off it, General! We got the karking map, THAT'S the most important thing, here, isn't it?!", Kylo shouted, his eyes blazing.

 

"A map is USELESS without any clue of where to GO on it, isn't it?!", Hux shouted back, just as loudly.

At that moment, one of Hux's assistants, an older, quiet man, walked up, wondering what the delay was in them taking off. He looked back and forth between the two men, and internally sighed.

This scene was, unfortunately, all too common between the General and Commander Ren. He often wondered why they agreed to co-command so many missions together, as it seemed they could hardly get along with each other.

He subtly stepped in between them, facing Hux.

"General, the pilots await permission for takeoff, Sir."

Hux took a deep breath and calmed himself. 

"Very well, Fintu. We leave at once."

He glared one final time at Kylo before turning and striding back to the ship, his greatcoat trailing out behind him.

After another moment or two, Kylo followed him.

............

 

Kylo walked in and headed straight for the couch. A voice greeted him as he walked over.

 

"So how was work today?"

"Good. You?"

"Same."

This was a standard witticism for them. No matter what had happened during the day, or how angry they had gotten at each other . . . once they walked through the doors of home, that was it. No in-depth talk of work, and no stress allowed.

"You're so _cold_!", Hux proclaimed as he hugged Kylo closely to him. "And you smell like the snow."

"Snow doesn't have a smell."

Hux let go of him and got up, going to the small hallway closet. He pulled a blanket from the top shelf, came back, and wrapped it tightly around Kylo's shoulders. 

"Yes, it does. It smells clean, it smells like air."

"'Clean' isn't a proper descriptive word for a smell. Neither is air. That's the same thing as me asking you what the color blue smelled like, and you saying 'seven'."

Hux sighed as he sat back down beside him. "There's that argumentative charm I've been missing all day."

Kylo lifted up each leg and struggled out of his boots. Either they had shrunk or his feet had gotten bigger, because this process had turned into quite a lengthy ordeal. 

Hux watched him quietly. When Kylo got the last one off, he dropped them to the floor with a grunt. Hux cleared his throat and looked at Kylo pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

Kylo sighed and used the Force to levitate the boots to the stand by the door, setting each one in neatly. As much as it bothered him to NOT be a slob in his own quarters, Hux was a stickler for order and neatness.

He was about to stretch out, when Hux said, mildly, "Did you take your antibiotic for the night?"

Kylo groaned. A week ago he had come down with a small respiratory infection, to which they had assigned him a course of antibiotics. He hated the pills; they were huge and left a horrible taste in his mouth afterwards.

"I don't need to take them anymore, do I? I mean, I feel better."

Hux didn't say anything, just got up and went into the kitchen. He came back in a few moments with a glass of water, and one of the dreaded capsules perched in his palm.

"The doctor told you to take them ALL until they're gone, even if you feel better. If you don't, they won't be effective."

He grabbed Kylo's hand and placed the pill into it. He shoved the water glass in his other hand.

So Kylo just sighed and swallowed it down, unable to help making a face at the awful sourness.

Hux smirked at him and nodded. "There. Much better."

He reached for the now-empty glass to take back into the kitchen, when Kylo shot out his hand to grab his arm.

"When I was a child and did something unpleasant, my mother would reward me. You don't think I deserve a reward right now?", he asked, closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

Hux rolled his eyes and pulled out of Kylo's grasp. "No. You're a grown man, for Maker's sake."

Kylo sighed. As Hux was in the kitchen he laid back fully on his side of the couch, pulling both the blanket, and Hux's overcoat across his face. It was warm, and carried the sweet scent of Hux's cologne.

He could feel it when Hux came back and sat beside him. He could hear his low, cheerful humming as he worked through files on his data pad. Kylo must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew Hux had removed his coat from over his face, and was shaking his shoulder.

"Come on; let's go to bed."

.....

Hux.

Even sleeping, he always looked so grumpy, Hux did. The ever-present frown and the furrowed brow suggested that he would wake up at any moment, ready to critique or criticize or bark out orders left and right.

And Kylo adored that.

Carefully, carefully, he inched himself over so that his face was right next to Hux's. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet, apple-and-honey scented air that Hux expelled in tiny increments.

After a while, unable to help himself, he started to kiss Hux's full, scowling lips. Very lightly at first and then harder, taking the breath away from the unsuspecting red head.

When Hux gave a little snort and started to wake, Kylo quickly moved away and turned over on his side, feigning sleep.

"What the hell--?", Hux mumbled, touching his face. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked at the back of Kylo Ren, moving up and down in a slow, steady rhythm.

Yawning, he scooted closer and put his arms around Kylo, pulling him close. He kissed the back of his neck and murmured "My baby", before falling asleep once more.

Kylo smiled, settling back into Hux's arms.

Worked like a charm every time.


End file.
